


Utsukushisa to kanashimi to

by Akichin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anxiety, Both still play instruments but it's not important, Emotional constipated Sayo, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash Fanweek2020, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Japanese Culture, LGBTQ Themes, Melancholy, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Shy Rinko, Tea, Tokyo (City), Writing Exercise, shitty dialogues, slightly OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: A dire il vero, non si era mai sentita a suo agio in mezzo al rumore, che fosse il chiacchiericcio dei passeggeri sui bus o il motore delle auto lungo le strade trafficate.Tōkyō non era una città per una persona come lei, ma vi erano luoghi come questo dove le ore seguivano uno scandire proprio,ora lente ora veloci, ignorando il trambusto dei passanti e la neve accumulatasi quieta agli angoli dei marciapiedi.«È di nuovo qui!»Scorse un balenìo inatteso negli occhi di lei, attraversati dalla luce della libreria che li rendeva liquidi e così vivi. Era inconsueto scoprire che qualcuno, proprio in quella frenetica Tōkyō, l’avesse attesa a lungo, auspicando il suo ritorno, persino.E la consapevolezza di essere stata nei pensieri di un’altra persona la folgorò all’istante, domandandosi quale gesto unico avesse lasciato un solco nella memoria di Shirokane-san.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: FemSlash FanWeek 2020





	Utsukushisa to kanashimi to

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt è Silenzio/Rumore della FEMSLASH FANWEEK 2020 (del gruppo LongLiveToTheFemslash)
> 
> Una volta venne sollevata una critica sul mio stile di scrittura, dicendo che scrivo a lungo senza raccontare nulla.  
> Avevano ragione e questa storia lo riconferma.

I.

混ざり合う孤独と影  
世界は酷く綺麗  
拒めないから僕らは居場所を探した  
  
«Solitudine e ombra si uniscono in una cosa sola  
E questo mondo è crudele, eppure così bello  
Ci sentivamo insoddisfatte, così cercammo un luogo al quale appartenere»  
_Keiko - Ray_

  
  
I primi fiocchi di neve cominciarono a cadere su Tōkyō, tinteggiandone di bianco le cime dei grattacieli e i cartelloni pubblicitari che, già da inizio mese, avevano anticipato il giungere del Natale.  
I bambini sembravano già pronti a battagliare tra loro, ma per ora si limitarono ad osservare l’arrivo dell’inverno, ognuno con la punta del naso all’insù, verso il cielo plumbeo, e le mani nascoste tra le tasche o avvolte da un paio di guanti caldi.  
Con il cambio di stagione, invece, Rinko si era lentamente resa conto di aver trascurato la sua attività più di quanto le fosse concesso.  
Era passato poco tempo, forse non più di qualche settimana, da quando aveva comprato delle semplici decorazioni per l’unica vetrina del locale. Modesta, un po’ come tutti gli angoli del negozio, ma sfruttabile a sufficienza per attirare l’attenzione dei passanti.  
Aveva trovato nastri argentei e stelle colorate, luci soffuse e, infine, una bambola cucita a mano che augurava un timido _“Merii Kurisumasu!”._  
Ciò nonostante, tutto era rimasto lì, nel medesimo sacchetto in cui era stato riposto, abbandonato sul parquet che aveva con cura lucidato nei primi giorni di apertura.  
Ma ora, osservando il proprio riflesso, Rinko non trovò nessun accenno a quella dedizione che si era impossessata di lei in passato, forse andata persa tra gli scaffali colmi di libri e volumi che la circondavano.  
  
Aveva creduto di poter gestire un qualcosa di suo, per la prima volta senza dover chiedere l’aiuto di nessuno, senza rifugiarsi nelle proprie ansie e preoccupazioni, ma adesso un familiare e greve peso non le permetteva neppure di muoversi.  
Era un’inquietudine usuale che l’aveva accompagnata sin da bimba, silenziosa eppure invadente, intrufolandosi nella sua testa nei momenti in cui il desiderio di scomparire ottenebrava il resto, appiattendo la realtà in un unico mondo privo di significato.  
Allora la vista si fece a poco a poco confusa, macchie di colore si unirono tra loro, e Rinko divenne sempre più piccola, stringendosi contro una delle pareti del retrobottega.  
Solo il contatto freddo con il cemento parve aiutarla, stirando le arricciature sulla sua fronte e facendola scivolare lentamente verso terra.  
Seduta sul pavimento, cominciò ad aspettare un qualcosa - un’improvvisa epifania, forse, che l’avrebbe spinta ad alzarsi di nuovo e ritornare nella sala principale come se niente fosse accaduto.  
In attimi come questo cercava sempre aiuto nella propria creatività, immaginando se stessa in un luogo distante, così lontano da apparire simile ai pianeti e ai regni fantasiosi dei libri con cui amava tenersi compagnia.  
Là, essere una persona diversa diventava semplice: proiezioni di una Rinko priva di debolezze o di paure; poteva trasformarsi in chiunque lei volesse o anche scomparire nel nulla, se lo desiderava, divenendo un tutt’uno con l’etere stellato.  
Si era ripetuta spesso che tale escapismo, alla lunga, l’avrebbe ferita più che farla sentire bene, ma per ora viaggiare con la mente cominciò a rilassarla, riportandola ad una delicata tranquillità che si ripromise di voler coltivare, resistendo alle insidie delle proprie fobie.  
Doveva provarci per il negozio, anzi, no, _per se stessa_ – e contro chi aveva creduto che Shirokane Rinko fosse destinata a fallire.  
  
Con una mano sul petto, sentì i battiti del cuore stabilizzarsi –dapprima irregolari, frettolosi, come se qualcuno fosse lì ad osservarla, ma poco a poco il _doki-doki_ si fece pacato e quasi impercettibile.  
Riconobbe allora la luce pallida della lampadina nel deposito, le sagome dei mobiletti e la porta socchiusa che si era lasciata alle spalle poco prima.  
Nella quiete si riposò ancora un poco, concentrandosi unicamente sul proprio respiro che riecheggiava nella stanza.  
Era sola, nessun motivo per sentirsi spaventati.  
_Sono sola_ – pensò, incassando la testa tra le ginocchia. Con le dita percorreva le cuciture della propria gonna, lasciando che la stoffa ruvida la distraesse dalle ultime paranoie che, insistenti, provavano a bisbigliarle nella testa.  
  
Un tintinnio squarciò pochi attimi dopo il silenzio, riconoscendolo con il chiudersi della porta d’ingresso. Nell’aspettare il suono di passi leggeri tra le pareti del negozio, Rinko si fece forza, risvegliandosi finalmente dal proprio tepore.  
_No, non avrebbe fallito, non oggi._  


️ ❄️ ❄️  


  
I primi fiocchi di neve cominciarono a cadere su Tōkyō e Sayo ne osservò il lento imbiancarsi dal finestrino del bus.   
Nonostante l’arrivo della nuova stagione, poco nella città era mutato: i salaryman stringevano le proprie valigette in attesa nei diversi incroci di strade e il lampeggiare dei semafori illuminava i loro volti, sottolineandone le fatiche e il tedio della vita quotidiana.  
Al loro fianco, studenti di tutte le età si intrattenevano tra loro, ridendo di tutte quelle piccole cose che Sayo ricordava ancora dai suoi anni di scuola – delle gonne troppo corte per il clima invernale, dei messaggi dell’ultimo minuto per chiedere quali fossero i compiti assegnati o del semplice essere adolescenti.  
Una parte di lei provava malinconia di quei giorni, ma trovava ironico riconoscere che alcune questioni che la preoccupavano ora, da giovane adulta, non fossero altro che problemi germogliati tra i banchi di scuola e difficilmente risolti.  
Anche adesso, proprio come allora, aveva rovinato qualsiasi confronto – troppo orgogliosa per ammettere di essere, seppur in parte, in errore. Era sempre stato più semplice addossare le colpe a qualcuno altro – a lei, _Hina, sua sorella_ , e l’essere sangue del suo sangue non migliorava la situazione.  
Crescendo pensò di aver superato qualsiasi senso di gelosia provata nei suoi confronti, ma invece, come a voler seguire un ordine naturale prestabilito, le insicurezze e quel rancore riaffioravano in modo ciclico.  
Non importava come Hina si comportasse con lei, era troppo – _troppo gentile, troppo allegra, troppo talentuosa;_ un tifone rumoroso dalla quale Sayo non aveva mai imparato a difendersi.  
  
Incontrando il proprio riflesso nel finestrino, cominciò a domandarsi se il conflitto tra loro si sarebbe mai concluso. Sapeva che una pace chiedeva uno sforzo da entrambe le parti, ma in cuor suo – in un punto ben celato del suo animo – credeva che Hina meritasse la sua indifferenza.  
Erano adulte, oramai, e gli impegni che le loro vite richiedevano non permettevano indulgenza né perdite di tempo.  
_Ma_ – vi era un _ma_ che la turbava.  
Dopo mesi di silenzio e di scuse per non incontrarsi, l’aveva accontentata, oggi, promettendole di parlare. Aveva tradito la sua fiducia pochi minuti dopo, nel momento in cui era fuggita da lei, sbattendo la porta dell’appartamento senza guardarsi più indietro.  
Era accaduto per un motivo così sciocco, perché una buona _onee-chan_ sarebbe stata fiera del successo di sua sorella, ma Sayo – seppur non riuscisse ad ammetterlo – non era mai stata un grande esempio in famiglia.  
Aveva fallito dove Hina prosperava – Hina, che si sentiva felice in quel mondo musicale dove le vendite valevano più di ciò che si componeva. Eppure, era riuscita a vincere – con le Pastel Palettes a firmare un contratto in una grande major label.  
Sayo aveva avuto un’occasione per rimediare, per essere quella sorella maggiore che non era mai stata, ma il senso di umiliazione l’aveva accecata così tanto, _così a lungo_ , da non poter condividere la medesima gioia che Hina stava provando.  
  
E adesso si trovava lì, a vagare su un bus che portava in luoghi che mai aveva considerato – quartieri sconosciuti, colmi di altrettanto sconosciuti volti, destinati a scomparire dalla sua memoria.  
  
Scese alla fermata successiva, non appena la voce fredda dell’annunciatore di fermata pronunciò Jinbōchō – _il quartiere dei libri_.  
Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che ne aveva sentito parlare; sua sorella non era una grande lettrice, ma aveva lo strano dono di saper fare il regalo giusto per ogni occasione. Sayo ne aveva ricevuti tanti, di romanzi, ad ogni compleanno che avevano trascorso assieme.  
Un tempo era l’unica cosa che riusciva a perdonarle – perché Hina scovava sempre un libro che, alla fine, lei finiva per amare e divorare in pochi giorni.  
Forse, per una volta, avrebbe potuto tentare lo stesso – _una riconciliazione_ , almeno in ricordo delle poche cose buone che erano state capaci di fare l’una per l’altra.  
  
Decise di entrare in una delle tante librerie solo dopo aver voltato e risvoltato per un paio di minuti, lasciandosi alle spalle incroci colmi di volumi antichi, di fumetterie e cafè dai gusti letterari.  
  
_Hōseki._  
Un minuscolo negozio incastonato in un edificio anni ’80 – così retrò da donargli un’aria diversa da tutti gli altri. Doveva essere quello giusto.  
  
  
  


II.

こんな自分がいること  
隠しておきたい  
何もかも曝け出したら  
終わってしまいそうだから  
どうしようもなくて ただ  
  
«Vorrei potermi nascondere  
Che patetico sentimento.  
E se mostrassi il mio vero io,  
potrebbe giungere la fine.  
Cosa posso fare?»  
_H-el-ical// - Kaze, Struggle to admit_

  
  
  
Rinko trattenne il respiro un’altra volta, prima di spegnere la luce del retrobottega. Con un breve _click_ , la porta si chiuse e, per un attimo soltanto, si limitò ad osservare la propria mano stringere ancora la maniglia.  
L’ultimo appiglio prima di dover ritornare al lavoro – a quel lavoro che cercava di immaginare come suo, perché era ciò che aveva sempre sognato e, quindi, che nessuna fobia avrebbe dovuto superare.  
Allora lasciò la presa, un colorito rosato apparve di nuovo sulle sue nocche e un senso di consapevolezza iniziò a germogliare in lei, pacato, ma abbastanza vivace da rinnovare il suo spirito.  
Sentiva di avere molto da imparare, e l’ombra dei suoi futuri errori tratteneva ancora un poco il suo istinto, ma andava bene così – poiché il desiderio di tentare, per ora, sopprimeva a sufficienza gli ultimi timori.  
  
Raggiunse la sala principale a passo svelto, accennando un sorriso cortese non appena la sagoma del cliente apparve ai suoi occhi, lì, immobile davanti al bancone.  
Era una ragazza giovane, anche se l’espressione mesta sul suo viso la faceva apparire più adulta, di una maturità che Rinko riconobbe più come un fardello che una fortuna.  
  
«Benvenuta all’Hōseki, come posso aiutarla?»  
Le sue parole riecheggiarono nella sala, scomparendo inascoltate pochi secondi dopo.  
  
Sembrava così tanto assorta nei suoi pensieri da aver ignorato completamente il suo arrivo, come ad essersi dimenticata di aver persino messo piede nella libreria.  
Così Rinko aspettò in paziente quiete – _uno, due, tre_ -, istanti in cui nulla parve accadere, se non il ponderare silenzioso dell’altra ragazza. Ne osservò le palpebre, incuriosita dal modo in cui esse si socchiudessero appena, assieme a ciglia che nascondevano uno sguardo screziato da un sentimento alla quale non riusciva a dare nome.  
_Tedio_ – forse, ma non la medesima noia che spesso aveva visto nelle iridi degli altri clienti, annoiati dal negozio che ancora doveva trovare un’anima propria.  
Alla ragazza sembrava poco importare della vetrina spoglia, del sacchetto abbandonato con gli addobbi di Natale, e neppure delle venature di ansia che non smettevano mai di attraversare gli occhi di Rinko.  
No, era distratta da qualcosa di diverso, distratta… dalle _jerupen_ in offerta?  
  
«Acquistando un’agenda, può prendere una penna e anche quelli…»  
Rinko si allungò verso la collezione di segnalibri, intenta ad afferrarne uno degli ultimi che aveva ordinato – una graziosa stampa a tema invernale di Utagawa Kuniyoshi -, ma l’intero pacco scivolò, finendo ai piedi dell’impassibile cliente.  
  
«Io…»  
«Non si dispiaccia,» pronunciò l’altra, mentre raccoglieva da terra tutto ciò di recuperabile.  
La maggioranza dei segnalibri ritornò in un attimo al suo posto e, non sapendo come ringraziarla, Rinko si limitò ad un sorriso timido, più in segno di dispiacere che di reale gratitudine.  
  
«Posso domandare a lei,» un breve silenzio si infrappose tra le due, «Shirokane-san?»  
E il cuore di Rinko sobbalzò non appena sentì pronunciare il proprio cognome, domandandosi se si fossero già incontrate da qualche parte o se qualcuno avesse parlato di lei. O invece, molto semplicemente, la ragazza davanti a sé non era una cliente, bensì uno dei tanti impiegati che lavoravano per conto del proprietario dell’immobile.  
Era certa di aver consegnato le ricevute dell’ultimo affitto, ma sapeva anche di non potersi fidare della propria memoria senza avere alcun dubbio.  
  
«Certo, mi chieda pure.»  
Solo dopo aver risposto, portandosi una mano sul petto – un lieve tic di cui non era mai riuscita a liberarsi -, si ricordò di indossare la targhetta di metallo, sì, dove il suo cognome compariva a fianco di una simpatica kaomoji di un gatto.  
Si sentì sollevata, allora, ma sul suo volto non apparve nulla che potesse insospettire l’altra. Era di fronte ad una _vera_ cliente, dopotutto.  
  
«Dovrei prendere un libro,» nessuna indicazione o titolo, solo un’espressione che dipinse il volto della ragazza _di qualcosa_ – Rinko non capiva ancora che cosa fosse esattamente, ma non era più la freddezza che aveva notato quando l’aveva vista entrare.  
Appariva un poco turbata, come se un implicito dilemma stesse avendo la meglio su di lei – interrogandola, mettendola alle strette, ma senza mai scomporla in modi inappropriati.  
Era Rinko che riusciva a riconoscere quei piccoli cambiamenti, perché anche se non era mai stata brava ad intrattenersi in conversazioni, _sapeva osservare_ – e i suoi occhi afferravano dei dettagli che andavano oltre a qualsiasi parola esclamata.  
  
«Posso aiutarla, se ha qualche idea in mente.»  
Strinse tra le mani il suo block-notes e aspettò un poco, nascondendo il viso tra le pagine bianche.  
  
«Il libro non è per me, a dire il vero.»  
Rinko non disse nulla, limitandosi a scarabocchiare la parola _“regalo”_ con una delle penne gel che l’altra aveva a lungo fissato.  
  
«E la persona a cui voglio regalarlo non è esattamente una lettrice.»  
«Capisco, è per una bambina?»  
  
Capitava spesso di vedere giovani famiglie visitare la libreria per comprare una graphic novel o qualche manuale illustrato. Rinko, almeno all’inizio, aveva trascurato un target così specifico, ma con il passare dei mesi, aveva imparato ad allargare la propria collezione in modo da accontentare tutti quanti. Adesso un angolo del negozio aveva le sue fiabe e i suoi piccoli sgabelli, rendendola persino orgogliosa ogniqualvolta un bimbo si sedesse lì, nel tentativo di leggere le sue prime storie.  
  
«Oh, sì. O meglio, no, non lo è, anche se si comporta come se lo fosse.»  
A braccia incrociate, un piccolo sorriso si disegnò sulle labbra dell’altra, portando Rinko a nascondere dietro il quadernino un’espressione non tanto differente. Sembrava suggerire una memoria felice, forse con un famigliare, ma gli occhi, al contrario, rimanevano severi e anneriti da una negatività che Rinko non riusciva a decifrare.  
  
«Quindi… dice un libro per una persona che solitamente non legge e che non sia troppo intricato?»  
Domandò, lasciando la sua postazione per dirigersi verso gli scaffali. La ragazza la seguì in ligio silenzio, posando lo sguardo su di lei nei momenti in cui si fermava, borbottando più tra sé e sé.  
  
«Un argomento che crede possa appassionarla?»  
  
Rinko chiese, vedendola riflettere a lungo, appoggiata contro lo scaffale della sezione dei gialli. Ora che la prima timidezza iniziava a svanire, si rese conto del cappotto umido che le avvolgeva le spalle – un grigio pallido scurito allo sciogliersi dei fiocchi di neve. Forse era infreddolita – pensò -, ma poco traspariva dalla sua postura rigida.  
  
«La musica, direi; è una idol.»  
Lo esclamò senza particolare enfasi, e una parte di Rinko condivideva l’assenza di entusiasmo. Non era mai stata una grande fan della musica pop, men che meno quando i gruppi erano numerosi. Tuttavia, comprendeva l’appeal, e doveva essere inusuale conoscere una idol di persona.  
  
«Potrei avere qualcosa che fa al caso suo,» balzò sul posto, come colpita da un’improvvisa rivelazione. «Mi serve solo un attimo… Intanto può guardarsi intorno, se le va.»  
Borbottò a bassa voce, ricevendo in risposta un semplice cenno di capo.  
Ritornando alla propria postazione, si mise a controllare quali titoli fossero già presenti nel suo database. Era un archivio modesto, almeno per i primi mesi di attività, ma credeva di poter trovare un libro interessante a riguardo.  


Di tanto in tanto, però, i suoi occhi si allontanavano dallo schermo del computer, ritornando ad osservare la figura composta dell’altra ragazza. Appariva taciturna – una qualità che Rinko apprezzava nei clienti -, e un’aura un poco intransigente la avvolgeva, non abbandonandola neppure quando sfogliava distratta delle pagine.  
Aveva notato come si fosse precipitata a passo svelto nella sezione dei classici, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il dorso di ogni libro, forse in cerca di un romanzo bramato da tempo. I suoi gesti erano intrisi di una premura atipica, come se toccare una copertina troppo a lungo potesse causare un danno irreparabile.  
Era piacevole, per quanto sommessi apparissero, riconoscere accenni di passione sul suo volto, ora più rilassato rispetto al momento in cui era entrata nella libreria.  
Qualche volta le sue labbra si contraevano appena, lasciandosi ad una piccola smorfia – attraversata forse da dubbi che Rinko poteva comprendere.  
Le avevano detto spesso quanto un libro la facesse apparire differente, così risoluta nella sua solitudine, leggendo per isolarsi dal mondo esterno e da tutti suoi irritanti rumori. Doveva essere lo stesso per quella ragazza perché, più a lungo la osservava, più si riconosceva nelle impercettibili espressioni che le coloravano il viso.

  
Le dispiacque persino disturbare – meno di dieci minuti dopo - il suo vagare silenzioso, sicché all’inizio decise di attenderla, limitandosi a sogguardare la sua mezza figura tra gli scaffali.  
Aveva sperato che avere una libreria l’avrebbe aiutata a relazionarsi meglio con le persone, ma mentre si era adattata facilmente alle allegre chiacchiere dei bambini, con gli adulti ritornava lei, ad essere una ragazzina.  
Con la stessa timidezza che l’aveva accompagnata durante gli anni delle scuole superiori, ora incontrò lo sguardo dell’altra, distogliendo gli occhi non appena capì di essere stata notata.  
  
«Mi perdoni, la stavo facendo aspettare?»  
  
«Oh no, io…» _Un sospiro profondo_. «No, volevo solo mostrarle questo.»  
Entrambe avanzarono di un passo, titubanti, come se avessero appena esposto una parte intima di sé. Rinko, però, era l’unica ad apparire un poco imbarazzata, celando un lieve imporporarsi di guance.  
  
«L’autrice è Takenaka Natsumi, una coreografa che si è occupata di diversi gruppi idol negli ultimi anni. Non sono molto pratica di questo genere di musica, ma…»  
Parlò a lungo del volume – _Idol Dance_ \- pubblicato pochi anni prima, e di tutti i dettagli che potevano incuriosire dei lettori vicini a quel mondo, ma anche per chi vi era cresciuto dentro. Partiva da un punto di vista differente, trattandosi della narrazione di una professionista, ma sebbene Rinko volesse descriverlo come un libro alla portata di tutti, era complesso mostrare interesse per un argomento della quale poco sapeva.  
Le solite cose, forse, le erano conosciute: le idol erano maestre dell’entertainment, deliziose, eccellenti ballerine e piene di una grazia che faceva innamorare gli uomini e incantare le donne.  
Una serie di qualità piuttosto invidiabili – le venne da pensare, ma bastava la sola idea di salire su un palco per farla innervosire.  
  
«Sembra noioso abbastanza,» la voce dell’altra la interruppe, velata da un inaspettato sarcasmo. «Penso proprio che lo acquisterò.»  
Rinko allontanò lo sguardo dalla copertina del libro, ritornando ad osservarla e sulle sue labbra, adesso, vi era stampato un minuscolo quanto ironico sorriso. Contagioso, ~~oltre che carino, a suo modo.~~  
«Non deve essere una grande fan delle idol,» una breve e timida risata sfuggì dalla bocca di Rinko. «La capisco, temo. Ma è gentile da parte sua cercare un regalo così.»  
Lo credeva davvero, e non lo disse solo per nascondere il piacere di una nuova vendita.  
Regalare un libro era un rischio il più delle volte, e ancora ricordava le occasioni in cui aveva ricevuto romanzi di generi che non l’avevano mai interessata; in un certo senso credeva che fosse necessario conoscere l’altra persona a fondo – _davvero a fondo_ – prima di concedersi di fare un dono simile.  
Quindi era facile immaginare che questa idol dovesse essere molto vicina alla ragazza, nonostante non avesse nascosto commenti un poco fastidievoli nei suoi confronti.  
  
«Se fosse per me, non credo che mi sarei allontanata da quella zona.» Indicò la sezione dei classici con un’espressione che lasciava intendere una strana complicità, come se fosse consapevole di essere stata spiata poco prima.  
  
«Oh, beh…» Rinko arrossì di nuovo, stringendo il libro tra le braccia, quasi nel tentativo di nascondersi da eventuali fraintendimenti.  
«Tra poco vi sarà l’assegnazione dei premi Nobel, quindi c’è uno sconto su alcuni racconti, se è interessata.»  
  
Sembrò rifletterci a lungo, scostando un ciuffo di capelli celeste dietro all’orecchio. Ripeté il medesimo gesto poco dopo, ancora persa nei propri pensieri.  
  
«Temo di non avere sufficiente denaro con me, ma pensavo di ritornare. Non deve essere facile per le librerie vicine, le sue offerte sono molto convenienti.»  
L’inatteso complimento rallegrò Rinko che, accompagnandola di nuovo al balcone, già immaginava il giorno in cui l’avrebbe rivista. Non sapeva trovarne il motivo, ma una parte di lei aveva già apprezzato la banale conversazione tra loro.  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva aperto il negozio, si rese conto di non aver bisogno di apparire troppo cortese o riempire i silenzi con inutili parole. Era una sorpresa, per quanto breve destinata a durare, ma pur sempre piacevole.  
  
«Allora permettetemi di regalarle questa!»  
Sfilò una delle famigerate jerupen e gliela porse insieme a libro, battendo scontrino solo dopo averla convinta ad accettare il piccolo dono.  
  
«Cercherò di non consumarla troppo velocemente, allora.»  
Con un breve cenno della mano lasciò il negozio poco dopo, annunciando la sua ritirata con il medesimo tono serio con cui era giunta.  
  
Nel silenzio, riprendendo a compilare la lista dei futuri acquisti, Rinko si rese conto di averle donato una penna simile alla sua, con chiavi di violino bianco su nero strette nella sua mano.  
  
  


III.

なにが強さなのか  
弱さとはなにか  
答えを求めて走る  
いつか巡り会える  
  
«Che cos’è forza?  
Che cos’è debolezza?  
Corro in cerca di una risposta.  
Potrebbe volerci molto tempo,  
ma ci incontreremo un giorno.»  
ViViD - カケラ Kakera  
  
  


Era trascorsa una settimana da quel giorno.  
Sayo, alla fine, non era più ritornata da sua sorella e aveva lasciato che i giorni si alternassero con inerzia, dimenticandosi del vecchio litigio piuttosto in fretta.  
Da lei ricevette una sola, singola chiamata – uno squillo che finì abbandonato nel cassetto della scrivania, ovattato dal suono della sua chitarra.  
Si era esercitata poco nell’ultimo periodo e l’inoltrarsi nel mese di dicembre l’aveva sfiancata lentamente, consumando le poche energie che le rimanevano dopo il lavoro.  
Il pensiero di trovare una band adatta a lei aveva ricominciato a perseguitarla, come a voler sopperire al bruciante confronto con Hina.  
Erano entrambe cresciute con il desiderio di divenire professioniste, ma – come sempre – solo una di loro aveva realizzato l’impresa, abbandonando Sayo in uno stato di incomprensibile ira.  
I ricordi di tutti i gruppi da cui si era allontanata anni prima risorgevano nella sua mente ogni giorno, chiedendosi se si fosse lasciata sfuggire un’occasione ormai irripetibile.  
Non aveva mai avuto reali rimorsi a riguardo – suonare in una band come studentessa delle superiori non rientrava in un’idea di progetto serio per la sua carriera e anche adesso, cresciuta, non ricordava di aver mai incontrato qualcuno alla sua altezza.  
Sì, forse a pensar bene, era stata troppo rigida con alcune sue vecchie compagne, tuttavia non credeva di aver qualcosa di cui scusarsi.  
La musica non era un gioco – non lo era mai stato– e credere che nessuno avesse raggiunto la sua medesima maturità artistica non era un’opinione boriosa.  
  
Ora, però, quei tempi parevano così lontani, e si rese conto di essere lei, adesso, inadeguata rispetto a ciò che fu. La Sayo del passato aveva trascorso così tante ore, giorni a strimpellare con la sua ESP, studiando assoli e scale sempre più raffinate e imprevedibili.  
Qualcosa era mutato, ma ancora non riusciva a identificare il motivo di tale cambiamento.  
  
Era trascorsa una settimana da quel giorno e, in cerca di un plettro per esercitarsi, il libro sulle idol ritornò tra le sue mani, segno che pareva suggerirle di non sprecare il suo tempo libero solo a rimuginare sul rapporto con sua sorella e sul loro passato.  
Si era ripromessa di tornare a fare visita alla libraia di Jinbōchō, o meglio – _solo_ per comprare dei libri - anche se una piccola, ben nascosta parte di sé doveva ammettere di aver apprezzato la loro conversazione, seppur alquanto ordinaria.  
Ciò le ricordava quanto fosse inusuale fermarsi per un attimo, anche uno soltanto, senza preoccuparsi di nulla se non quale romanzo comprare per passare un week-end tranquillo.  
Aveva trascurato anche la lettura e sentiva, anche su questa questione, che l’Io del passato non si sarebbe mai perdonato una così grave perdita.  
  
Quando si decise a lasciare casa, si ricordò di portare con sé un ombrello – coprendosi dalla pesante nevicata che ancora si abbatteva su Tōkyō.  
  
  
  
_Hōseki._  
L’insegna era stata scolpita su legno ben lavorato, facendo risaltare il carattere morbido dei due kanji. Lo notava solo ora, trovandolo un dettaglio che ben si armonizzava con le forme – al contrario – rigide dell’edificio.  
Sbirciando attraverso la porta d’ingresso, vide solo le luci soffuse riflettersi sul pavimento, ma nessun’ombra ad accennare la presenza di qualche cliente. Lo considerava un bene perché, dopo giorni spesi in telefonate e lavoro d’ufficio, un po’ di silenzio duraturo era più che desiderato.  
Il familiare scampanellio annunciò il suo arrivo, eppure nessun volto altrettanto consueto la accolse, lasciandola per un secondo a se stessa e ai colorati prodotti posti sul bancone.  
Le jerupen, suo dispiacere, erano scomparse alla vista e sostituite da stickers e altri gadget delle ultime serie d’animazione da poco rilasciate. Non era mai stata una grande appassionata di anime, anche se era cresciuta guardando le più sciocche storie con sua sorella, la domenica mattina, mangiando di nascosto cibo spazzatura e condividendo gli ultimi scherzi fatti a scuola.  
_Hina…_  
No, scosse il capo, allontanando quei ricordi non appena si rese conto di non essere sola e che, proprio per tale digressione, non si era neppure accorta di avere avuto la persona che cercava già davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
La libraia – _Shirokane-san?_ – era seduta su uno degli sgabelli posti tra gli scaffali, in un angolo, con un paio di cuffie a coprirle le orecchie e ciuffi di capelli corvini che le ricadevano sul viso e sulle spalle, nascondendo probabilmente un’espressione concentrata.  
Stava leggendo un libro dalle dimensioni importanti – sembravano davvero _molte_ pagine, almeno da lontano – e la copertina un poco consumata suggeriva che dovesse trattarsi di un volume datato.  
Sayo cercò di individuarne il nome senza avvicinarsi, quasi con il timore di disturbare il momento -, ma il tempo aveva sbiadito la serie di kanji sul dorso, trasformando il titolo in un insieme di macchie verde-blu.  
Doveva essere impegnativo, pensò lei, perché Shirokane-san non alzò il capo neppure quando si avvicinò a passo leggero verso la sua direzione, guardandola senza sapere come comportarsi.  
_Forse stava aspettando qualcuno_ – poteva essere l’unica giustificazione legittima.  
_Forse il negozio non era realmente aperto_ , dopotutto Sayo non aveva controllato gli orari, ma non ne aveva sentito alcun bisogno dal momento in cui aveva veduto le luci accese. E poi, la porta non era stata chiusa a chiave – anche se questo dettaglio non la portava a conclusioni definitive.  
Al contrario, la faceva sentire un’intrusa, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare. Era pur sempre una libreria, non una casa privata, ma dall’immagine su cui stava posando il proprio sguardo trapelava un certo tono di intimità che la atterriva un poco, ponendosi domande sciocche che non avrebbero avuto alcun valore in altro contesto.  
Shirokane-san sfogliò una pagina, battendo lieve la punta della sua scarpa contro lo sgabello – _uno, due, pausa, uno, due_ – seguendo un ritmo che, delicato, riecheggiò nella stanza, carezzando persino le orecchie di Sayo.  
Cadenzato, proseguì per lunghi istanti in cui null’altro accadeva.  
Solo quel movimento, talvolta accompagnato da un paio di dita affusolate che, allontanandosi dalle pagine ingiallite, si intrecciavano nervose attorno a ciocche di capelli.  
Un gesto che passò inosservato la prima volta che Sayo le parlò, anche se aveva notato gli altri modi con cui tentava di nascondere qualcosa.  
_Imbarazzo_ , anzitutto _,_ giacché le era apparsa così timida nel loro primo scambio di parole.  
Non lo reputava un limite, all'opposto, ne aveva apprezzato la riservatezza poiché non sopportava i venditori troppo impertinenti.  
A dire il vero, non si era mai sentita a suo agio in mezzo al rumore, che fosse il chiacchiericcio dei passeggeri sui bus o il motore delle auto lungo le strade trafficate.  
Tōkyō non era per nulla una città per una persona come lei, ma vi erano luoghi come questo dove le ore seguivano uno scandire proprio, _ora lente ora veloci_ , ignorando il trambusto dei passanti e la neve accumulatasi quieta agli angoli dei marciapiedi.  
  
«È di nuovo qui!»  
Scorse un balenìo inatteso negli occhi di lei, attraversati dalla luce della libreria che li rendeva liquidi e così vivi. Era inconsueto scoprire che qualcuno, proprio in quella frenetica Tōkyō, l’avesse attesa a lungo, auspicando il suo ritorno, persino.  
E la consapevolezza di essere stata nei pensieri di un’altra persona la folgorò all’istante, domandandosi quale gesto unico avesse lasciato un solco nella memoria di Shirokane-san.  
Non ricordava di aver detto o fatto nulla di speciale, ma da quello sguardo si palesò una timida allegrezza che sentiva di non meritare – non Sayo, incapace di lasciare buone prime impressioni.  
  
«Avevo detto che sarei ritornata.»  
Rispose in un modo secco, abbandonandosi ad un accidentale asprezza che, tuttavia, non provocò nessun dispiacere da parte dell’altra. Una riservata quietudine era ancora lì, sul suo viso, e solo in quell’istante Sayo si accorse del lieve rossore – come se si fosse pentita di aver mostrato tanto entusiasmo per il suo arrivo.  
  
«Mi dispiace averla fatta attendere,» biascicò un poco, camminando verso di lei. «Mi sono persa nella lettura.»  
Sayo poté leggere il titolo, ora che il libro fu lasciato sul bancone all’entrata. Era un volume dedicato alla moda nel corso della Storia, con una copertina che presentava kimono e volti pallidi di ere lontane nel tempo.  
«È un libro che risale all’epoca Meiji.» Shirokane-san ne carezzò il dorso e Sayo non poté che rimanere il silenzio, affascinata dalla delicatezza contenuta in quel semplice gesto.  
«Non pensavo di trovare anche libri antichi in vendita, mi sembrava una comune libreria.»  
«Oh, è davvero solo una comune libreria.» Rispose con una risata nervosa, ben nascosta dietro il palmo della mano. Per un istante Sayo temette di averla offesa, ma le sue labbra rimasero piegate in un sorriso cortese.  
  
«Intendo dire che no, non vendo libri antichi. È solo una mia piccola curiosità, ecco.»  
Liquidò la questione in fretta, come a sottintendere di non essere intenzionata ad annoiarla con un futile argomento.  
Sayo non solea fingere interesse nelle cose della quale non le importava nulla, ma una parte di lei s’incuriosì della faccenda, accontentandosi anche del solo sentire Shirokane-san parlare.  
Della storia della moda, delle sezioni del negozio, della sua giornata – _di qualsiasi cosa_ , pur di non dover ritornare alla monotonia dell’inverno là, fuori dal negozio.  
Trovava puerile voler fuggire dalle responsabilità della sua vita, lei che non si era mai concessa riflessioni di troppo, ma ammettere di aver bisogno di un momento di pausa era, dopotutto, un segno di maturità.  
  
«Dalle piccole curiosità nascono grandi passioni, alle volte.»  
«Posso immaginare lo stesso con il libro che ha comprato? Ha rivalutato il mondo delle idol?»  
  
La bocca di Sayo tremò appena in un sorriso divertito; non aveva avuto il coraggio di incontrare sua sorella e consegnarle il regalo, ma nel tedio dei primi giorni le era capitato di sfogliarlo pigramente, scoprendo tecnicismi e un senso organizzativo che aveva a lungo sottovalutato per quel genere di musica. Non poteva sostenere di aver cambiato idea… ma aveva comunque imparato qualcosa di nuovo.  
  
«Non direi proprio rivalutato, credo di essere ancora troppo affezionata ai miei classici.»  
  
«Non è mai _troppo_ quando si parla di classici.» I passi di Shirokane-san echeggiarono nella sala, dirigendosi verso la tanto acclamata sezione. Sayo la seguì con devoto silenzio e rimase incantata dalla vasta selezione, proprio come la prima volta che visitò la libreria. Sentiva di aver così tanto da recuperare, nonostante si proclamasse un’appassionata di letteratura.  
  
«Cosa vorrebbe consigliarmi, Shirokane-san?»  
  
La vide sobbalzare al pronunciare del suo nome, entrambe rimasero in silenzio, in attesa, ma non infastidite dalla calma che si intrufolò lenta tra loro.  
Poteva vederla pensare, sfiorandosi il mento con la punta delle dita – ancora con la medesima delicatezza con quale maneggiava i suoi libri, prendendosene cura come se fossero il suo bene più prezioso.  
Forse lo erano, e Sayo lo comprendeva senza aver bisogno di lavorare in un posto uguale a questo. Riconosceva nell’altra la stessa passione che per anni aveva dedicato alla musica, preoccupandosi della sua chitarra con una devozione tale da essere scambiata per ossessione - almeno agli occhi di un non-musicista.  
E per un istante si domandò cosa Shirokane-san avrebbe potuto pensare di lei, di quello che faceva, del rapporto con sua sorella – e di tutte le altre cose che le avevano recato fastidio nella sua vita.  
Pensò di invidiare l’imperturbabilità che scorgeva sul suo volto, ma così poco conosceva di lei, e immaginare che non avesse segreti o preoccupazioni non era che un pensiero sciocco e controproducente.  
  
«Cosa dice di Kawabata Yasunari?»  
Un bisbiglio placido la riportò alla realtà, concentrandosi di nuovo sull’espressione enigmatica di Shirokane-san. Ora una vena di improvvisa melanconia attraversava il suo sguardo, ma le labbra rimanevano immobili, così, in un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto.  
  
«Temo di avere letto solo _Mille Gru_ , molti anni fa.»   
Durante un’estate soleggiata, insieme a Hina. Allora avevano poco più di quindici anni e il tempo pareva scorrere ad un ritmo indolente, quasi insostenibile. Sayo non sopportava essere adolescente, e aveva anelato così tanto all’età adulta da non ricordare un singolo secondo passato con il timore di crescere, superando le ~~in~~ certezze dell’essere una ragazzina.  
Ora si ritrovava nella posizione di non rimpiangere sempre il passato, ma il futuro appariva uggioso e uno stato di afflizione conviveva in lei – ormai abitudinaria compagnia.  
  
« _Bellezza e tristezza_ , lo legga, non potrebbe pentirsene.»  
Tra le mani, poté rimirare una copertina piuttosto anonima, senza accenni particolari alla tematica del libro. In una foto sbiadita si stagliava il tempio Tōji, a Kyōto, accerchiato da alberi che in questo periodo dell’anno dovevano già essere spogli, ma resistenti al peso della prima neve.  
«Mi incuriosisce,» lo pensava davvero, pur fallendo nel mostrare reale interesse.  
«Può iniziarlo qui, se vuole.»  
Sembrò una proposta insolita, e nello scambiarsi un’occhiata, anche Shirokane-san pareva esserne consapevole. Non era una biblioteca, dopotutto, ma il pensiero di ritornare a casa incupiva l’animo di Sayo – ancora incapace di spiegarne il motivo.  
  
«Non vorrei essere di disturbo.»  
«Non lo siete…» una sfumatura di dubbio colorò la sua voce, rendendola quasi impercettibile all’udito. «Pensavo di fare un tè ed è peccato prepararlo per una sola persona.»  
Sayo avrebbe considerato _“peccato”_ altre questioni, chiedendosi se Shirokane-san avesse sufficienti clienti per mandare avanti la libreria.  
Poco dopo, si vergognò di tale pensiero poiché l’attività dell’altra non doveva essere affar suo.  
Eppure, la trovava così sola… o forse, inconsciamente, stava proiettando il proprio stato d’animo su di lei.  
  
«Va bene, mi siedo qui.»  
Indicò lo sgabello di fianco a quello su cui l’aveva trovata, ove le sue cuffie erano ancora abbandonate, penzolanti verso il pavimento. Con un occhio curioso spiò i suoi ultimi ascolti e rimase impressionata dalla varietà delle canzoni – anche se la musica classica e il jazz parevano prevalere sul resto.  
«Siete una musicista?»  
Shirokane-san chiese all’improvviso, comparendo di nuovo nella sala principale. Portava con sé un raffinato bollitore che, pur essendo dotato di un fornello elettrico, conservava uno stile tradizionale. Era la prima volta che Sayo ne vedeva una simile, e fu spontaneo domandarsi se il tè mantenesse lo stesso sapore.  
«Sì…» Ma la sua attenzione si rivolse presto alle sue parole, incuriosita da tanta acutezza. O forse si trattava di un semplice modo per fare conversazione?  
«Le sue mani,» Shirokane-san continuò, intercettando ogni futura domanda. «Ho notato i calli e ho pensato ad uno strumento a corde. Ma potrei sbagliarmi! È un difetto da musicisti, immaginare di incontrarne altri dappertutto.»  
  
«No, ha ragione, quindi da collega devo indovinare quale strumento suona, prima di rivelare il mio.»  
Shirokane-san sembrò apprezzare la proposta, concedendo solo un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, ma tradendosi nello sguardo – ora vivido e che rendeva il suo entusiasmo più evidente.  
«Posso già immaginare il suo, in realtà.»  
Con un semplice gesto preparò due tazzine, mostrandole quale bustina preferisse. Ne aveva una collezione varia, ma Sayo non apprezzava i grandi cambiamenti, quindi optò per un abituale tè nero.  
  
«È un’ottima osservatrice, se riesce a ricavare così tante informazioni da un semplice incontro.»  
  
«Solo molto tempo libero. Chiedo scusa… Non era mia intenzione mostrarmi come un’impicciona.»  
Un cucchiaino le scivolò di mano, ruotando impazzito contro il pavimento liscio. Non si procurò di raccoglierlo subito ed entrambe ne osservarono il continuo ruotare in silenzio, attirate dal modo in cui la luce si rifletteva sulla superficie argentea.   
  
«E io non volevo risponderle in modo sgarbato. Era un complimento, a dire il vero.» _Ma sono pessima nel farli_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere. «È strano avere uno spirito d’osservazione così acuto in una città come Tōkyō. Tutto cambia in fretta e le persone che cerchiamo di conoscere oggi, potrebbero diventare perfette sconosciute il giorno successivo.»  
  
«Per questo ero stupita,» confessò, Shirokane-san, fermandosi poco dopo con il timore di avere detto qualche cosa di troppo. «Pensavo che non l’avrei più rivista, ma invece è qui.»  
  
Sayo sentì il rossore sul proprio volto e, raccogliendo il cucchiaino ancora a terra, ne approfittò per celare quell’inattesa reazione. Non era mai stata brava ad interpretare le parole degli altri, ma una parte di lei cominciò a riconoscere un dettaglio in più, oltre che semplice sincerità, nelle parole dell’altra.  
Lo trovava sciocco, sicché si ripromise di non desiderare più cose di questo genere, ma era difficile pensare ad altro quando lo sguardo di Shirokane-san appariva così privo di menzogna.  
O forse l’immaginazione, non abituata ad una gentilezza tanto ingenua, vedeva e creava situazione inesistenti – modificando il reale in un mondo che distava non lontano dalle bizzarrie che si leggevano nei libri di fantasia.  
  
«Sa, il romanzo che le ho dato parla anche di questo.»  
  
«Della frenesia di abitare in un immenso buco come Tōkyō?»  
  
A Shirokane-san sfuggì una risata sommessa, probabilmente trovando la descrizione poco poetica per i suoi gusti.  
  
«No, di come vediamo le persone; abbiamo un ricordo di loro che si allontana da quello che sono realmente, ma siamo ostinati e ci attacchiamo alle nostre visioni.»  
  
Nella mente di Sayo balenò l’idea di chiederle se ciò che descriveva era successo tra loro, a distanza di una misera settimana.  
_Nei momenti di silenzio nel negozio, aveva pensato a lei? Era così che si era ricordata dei piccoli dettagli, domandandosi quale strumento avesse lasciato dei calli sulle sue dita?_  
Non arrivò nessuna risposta poiché decise di non aprire bocca, ritornando a sedere con la tazza di tè caldo tra le mani.  
  
Cambiarono argomento, come se una fastidiosa consapevolezza si fosse ormai intromessa tra loro e proseguire il discorso metteva a disagio entrambe.  
Rimanevano le cose non dette, anche se Sayo poté giurare di riconoscere il medesimo imbarazzo negli occhi di lei, alle volte così lucidi da rendere impossibile guardarla troppo a lungo.  
Aveva la pelle pallida, e i capelli corvini le incorniciavano un viso che a tratti appariva scosso da un’irrequietudine che, solo dopo ore di chiacchiere, riuscì a notare per la prima volta.  
Allora capì di essersi sbagliata, quando pensava di aver trovato in lei un’imperturbabilità assoluta.  
E invece di allontanarsi - poiché non era mai stata brava con le emozioni altrui -, dentro di sé crebbe il desiderio di ritornare a visitare la libreria, ancora e ancora.  
  
Non aveva neppure avuto modo di cominciare a leggere il libro.  
Altri clienti erano entrati nel negozio, durante il corso della giornata, e Sayo si era detta che poteva approfittare del momento di distrazione per cominciare il romanzo, ma non lo aveva fatto.  
Si era limitata ad osservare Shirokane-san parlare con le nuove persone – diversamente da come faceva tra loro – perché appariva più rigida e alcuni suoi tic ritornavano più frequenti di altri.  
Toccandosi i capelli, chiudendo le palpebre un attimo di più – tanti gesti che Sayo ebbe modo di riconoscere con il passare delle ore.  
  
Quando arrivò sera, e le strade si svuotarono dal via vai abituale, Shirokane-san tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo, nascondendo un lieve tremolio di mani tra le pieghe della sua gonna.  
Si sedette di nuovo dove aveva lasciato Sayo e cominciò a parlare, come se di tempo non ne fosse mai trascorso.  
  
«Una chitarrista, vero?»  
Lo bisbigliò piano, come un segreto intimo che non avrebbe dovuto sapere, ma del quale non si vergognava chiedere conferma.  
  
«Sì, da diversi anni. Iniziai con mia sorella, la idol di cui le avevo parlato.»  
  
«Capisco.» Sembrava in procinto di aggiungere altro, ma il suo sguardo si posò sulla vetrina vuota del negozio, derubandola di tutte le sue ultime energie.  
Sayo aveva notato come la sua attenzione si fosse spesso concentrata su quel punto, quasi alla ricerca di qualcosa che, semplicemente, non si trovava lì.  
  
«Lei invece suona il piano.»  
  
«Come ha fatto a capirlo?»  
  
«Dalle sue mani,» mentì un poco poiché i suoi gusti musicali erano stati il vero indizio dell’indovinello, ma notando le sue dita affusolate, pensò che sarebbe stato un peccato non dedicarsi ad uno strumento come il pianoforte.  
Alle sue parole, Shirokane-san si portò una mano al petto, abbandonandosi ad un soffio che Sayo non riuscì a decifrare.  
Era delusa? No, forse si trattava solo di stanchezza.  
  
«Devo chiudere il negozio adesso, ma è stato un piacere incontrarla.»  
Taciuta, rimaneva la richiesta di un nuovo incontro. Ma una parte di Sayo credeva che, attenta come si era mostrata, Shirokane-san fosse già consapevole che si sarebbero riviste.  
  
  
  
  


IV.

金色の情景が 黒を朝に 塗り替えてゆく  
君の胸に 生きる強さを そう確かに 与えて  
  
«Alla mattina, una vista dorata pitturerà di nuovo il buio  
Dandoti la forza di vivere.»  
_Alice Nine - Velvet_

  
  
Mancavano meno di cinque giorni a Natale e la neve non aveva mai smesso di cadere copiosa su Tōkyō in festa.  
La vista dei cartelli luminosi e degli alberi addobbati aveva reso così inquieta Rinko che, quasi per un’intera settimana, aveva deciso di scomparire – chiudendo la libreria e nascondendosi nel buio della propria camera.  
Aveva trascorso le giornate a sonnecchiare sotto le coperte, mangiando noodles istantanei e vari wagashi che, nonostante l’approcciarsi delle feste, la vecchia signora dell’appartamento accanto si ostinava a regalarle, viziandola nei modi in cui era capace di fare.  
Il tempo era trascorso inesorabile, ma la sua ansia non aveva dato cenni di svanire, prolungandosi in uno stato di duratura mestizia.  
In mattine simili a questa, non erano mancati brevi attacchi di panico – la gola le si stringeva a tal punto da toglierle l’appetito e la sete per l’intera giornata, abbandonandola ad un torpore tra camera e vasca da bagno.  
Almeno non aveva rinunciato ai suoi libri, trovandolo l’unico passatempo che non richiedeva di parlare o di muoversi. Bastava il suo letto, il pigiama caldo e una piccola lampada come unico, timido faro in mezzo alla famigliare oscurità della sua stanza.  
  
Aveva riletto _Bellezza e Tristezza_ svariate volte poiché, perdendo il segno, decideva di ricominciarlo da capo, fingendo di non ricordare nulla di ciò che già conosceva.  
Il resto le era parso tutto uguale.  
Il clima rimaneva mogio e persino la vista del cielo tagliato dai fili dell’elettricità la innervosiva, non riconoscendo la città in cui era cresciuta.  
Ma i problemi non risiedevano tanto nei cambiamenti di Tōkyō, giacché tutto variava ogni giorno, ma nel suo animo che, mosso da un perpetuo affanno, non le permetteva di osservare il mondo come era solito vederlo.  
In qualche occasione, nei momenti in cui la paranoia non conosceva limiti, aveva pensato di chiudere per sempre, convinta che nessuno avrebbe mai sentito la mancanza dell’Hōseki.  
Poi si ripeteva che da principio la libreria non era nata per gli altri, bensì l’aveva creata per _se stessa_ – perché a lungo aveva immaginato un luogo che potesse distrarla dalle mura di casa sua, senza però estraniarla come accadeva rimanendo fuori, nel mondo esterno.  
Hōseki aveva un suo silenzio, interrotto solo dallo scampanellio dei saltuari clienti.  
Hōseki aveva un suo profumo – ora sandalo ora foglie di acero – anche se Rinko si era stancava in fretta di accendere un bastoncino di incenso ogni giorno.  
Almeno le rimaneva il suo tè, per quanto sciocco potesse sembrare, che aveva un sapore diverso da quello che beveva a casa.  
Si era, insomma, abituata a dei rituali che non potevano essere replicati in nessun altro posto, non allo stesso modo.  
  
Vi erano stati anche momenti in cui rimanere a letto le risultava impossibile, assediata da un senso di tedio che non aveva mai provato in libreria. Allora si ricordava che era pur sempre la _sua, cara_ libreria – senza la quale non sarebbe stata la stessa persona. Paure comprese.  
  
  
Mancavano cinque giorni a Natale e, in balia di un’improvvisa vitalità, si decise a rientrare, cominciando con quegli addobbi rimasti in un angolo lì, ancora trascurati nel loro sacchetto.  
  
  
  
La libreria occupava un piccolo spazio di un edificio che, secondo Rinko, era sin troppo anonimo.  
Il quartiere offriva negozi dagli stili diversi, tutti con le loro infinite collezioni o luci cangianti.  
L’Hōseki non aveva nulla in più da mostrare, ma Rinko non sentiva il peso della competizione, avendo accettato sin dall’inizio di dover proseguire a passi lenti – verso un qualcosa che le avrebbe permesso di vivere per sempre immersa nei libri.  
Natale non era la sua festa preferita, ma aveva perso così tante occasioni negli ultimi giorni da essersi ormai convinta di non poter rimandare il lavoro in vetrina.  
Si affacciava su una strada non molto trafficata, ma abbastanza da attirare gli sguardi di qualche curioso gruppo di studenti o di adulti in cerca di una distrazione.  
Allora le rinvenne l’ultimo incontro con la ragazza – _quella ragazza_ – e il pensiero di non conoscere neppure il suo nome la avviliva.  
Darle un viso e una voce non riusciva ad accontentarla, anche se il suo atteggiamento severo e i suoi occhi non potevano scomparire facilmente dalla memoria di Rinko.  
Il suo temperamento l’aveva meravigliata a tal punto da convincerla ad esporsi ad una conversazione che, inaspettato per entrambe, si era protratta a lungo per un giorno intero.  
Ma ora erano passati più di sette giorni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista e fu spontaneo chiedersi se avesse fatto visita al negozio, trovandolo chiuso senza alcuna spiegazione.  
  
Faticava a pensare ad un’espressione dispiaciuta su quel volto serioso, così prese ad immaginare con quali piccoli gesti l’altra avrebbe potuto rivelare la sua tristezza.  
Forse non lo era neppure, ed era Rinko stessa, invece, a desiderare una tale reazione da parte sua. Sapere di essere mancata a qualcuno, anche se per motivo sciocco, bastava per renderla di buon umore.  
Non aveva mai rinnegato la solitudine, al contrario, ma la ragazza era così diversa, eppur così uguale a lei in spirito, che il poter condividere momenti di quiete non pareva un’idea malvagia.  
Avevano discusso di diverse cose, l’ultima volta che si erano viste. E le parole erano fluite tra di loro in modo naturale, fermate alle volte solo da una comprensibile timidezza suggerita più dalla situazione in cui si trovavano, piuttosto che dai loro caratteri.  
Rinko ancora stentava a credere di aver bevuto un tè assieme, e ripensandoci ora, non riusciva a spiegarsi che cosa l’avesse convinta a comportarsi in maniera così ardita.  
Lei che, in modo quasi innato, rifugiava da conversioni troppo lunghe, sempre in trepidazione contro se stessa.  
A posteriori, di pentimento ve n’era ben poco – e l’allegrezza del momento era prova tangibile di quanto avesse gradito il loro scambio di opinioni.  
  
Rimaneva forse la malinconia, inutilmente contenuta, e la consapevolezza di non aver apprezzato appieno quei momenti condivisi.  
Vi era della verità, in ciò la ragazza le aveva detto quel giorno, sostenendo come la città cambiasse veloce la propria veste, e le persone di oggi potevano svanire senza lasciare traccia nei giorni avvenire.  
Era quel genere di incertezza che Rinko odiava di Tōkyō – ogni giorno dava l’occasione di ricominciare da capo, ma abbandonare il mondo da lei conosciuto era uno svantaggio che rendeva nulla ogni occasione di rinnovamento.  
_Era inevitabile, quindi, non rivedere più quella ragazza?_  
La domanda le pareva legittima, anche se si erano lasciate con una promessa non pronunciata, ma così palese nella coscienza di Rinko. Non aveva messo in dubbio che l’avrebbe incontrata di nuovo, ma ora tale pensiero la faceva sentire sciocca.  
  
Tutto ciò le ricordava il libro – ancora _Bellezza e Tristezza_ – e di come anche lei, come il protagonista, si fosse attaccata a certezze presenti solo nella sua mente. La realtà era diversa, e il ritrovarsi da sola, a cinque giorni da Natale, era una situazione alla quale si sarebbe dovuta abituare in fretta. O forse…  
  
  
  
La luce dorata di mezzogiorno rendeva il suo viso più sereno, lì, dall’altra parte della vetrina. I capelli celesti, legati in una coda ordinata, le ricadevano sulle spalle e la facevano sembrare adulta – ma non più di quella gravosa maturità che Rinko aveva riconosciuto durante il loro primo incontro.  
Era diversa dalla persona con cui ricordava di aver parlato una settimana prima, ma il cambiamento non la turbava, al contrario, la incuriosiva, chiedendosi quale nuove opinioni si sarebbero scambiate quest’oggi.  
Con le nocche la sentì bussare leggera per attirare l’attenzione – quasi a ripetere di non essere solo una proiezione nella mente di Rinko, ma un corpo concreto e reale.  
  
«Arrivo subito!»  
Aveva deciso di chiudere la porta, pur lavorando all’interno. Quando la chiave scattò lenta nella serratura, si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro durante il breve tragitto che le divideva.  
Tōkyō mutava ogni giorno, ma un senso di déjà-vu si intrufolò nella libreria, seguito dalla figura composta della ragazza. Differente, ma senza aver perso il suo portamento severo e il suo sguardo, sì, quel suo sguardo un poco autorevole, senza mai eccedere in strabordante arroganza.  
Appariva più sicura di quanto fosse stata in passato e Rinko non poté che interpretarlo come un buon presagio.  
  
«Ho finito l’inchiostro della penna.»  
Suonava come una delle più sciocche scuse che avesse mai sentito, ma una parte di sé già credeva a tali parole con assoluta devozione, importandole poco se fosse davvero una menzogna. Le bugie bianche potevano essere perdonate, e in ogni modo, il desiderio di rivederla le faceva scordare qualsiasi altro, piccolo inconveniente.  
  
«Il nuovo anno si avvicina, può prendere un’agenda e averne un’altra in regalo.»  
«Potrebbe convincermi a comprarne due, se mi offre un altro dei suoi tè.»  
  
Rinko avvampò, facendola entrare. Il tempo invernale sarebbe bastato per suggerirle di preparare qualche tazza, ma una richiesta così esplicita la invogliò a mettere un’insolita passione in ogni suo minimo gesto. Dopotutto, il tè prendeva un sapore diverso se bevuto in così cara compagnia.  
  
«Pensavo che non l’avrei più rivista.»  
Quelle parole riecheggiarono familiari della mente di Rinko, ma pronunciate dall’altra prendevano un peso e un significato diverso, ora. Sottintesa vi era una reciprocità che dissolveva ogni dubbio, qualora ne fossero rimasti.  
Mentre la loro Tōkyō tutt’attorno cambiava, la libreria ritornava ad essere la stessa – pietra incastonata in un edificio anni ’80 alla quale, nel bene e nel male, Rinko aveva imparato a voler bene.  
«Invece sono qui.»  
Forse non per sempre – in altri giorni, in quelli suoi più bui, ritornare sotto le coperte si mostrava essere un’alternativa sin troppo allettante. Eppure, senza avere il bisogno di promesse, crebbe in lei la convinzione che si sarebbero ritrovate _ancora, e ancora_.  
  
«Ho letto il libro che mi ha lasciato,» la osservò sedersi al suo sgabello, in una posizione non differente dalla loro ultima volta. Solo in tono era cambiata, e Rinko cercò d’interpretare il lieve tremolio che percepì nella sua voce. «Non credo di aver mai odiato e amato un romanzo quanto questo.»  
  
Un accenno di sorriso apparve sulla bocca di entrambe, e Rinko sentì di aver suggerito il giusto, anche se non immaginava di ricevere un’opinione tanto sfrontata.  
Aveva pensato lo stesso, la prima volta che lo aveva letto. Ma crescendo, le parti che aveva imparato ad amare erano a poco a poco diminuite, apprezzandone più la forma che il contenuto stesso.  
Aveva sperato a lungo di trovare una simile reazione in un’altra persona – e ora, finalmente, poteva apprezzare l’onestà che trapelava dal pensiero di lei.  
  
«A ben guardare, credo sia invecchiato male.» Disse Rinko, stringendo delicata la solita teiera. L’acqua calda scivolò contro la ceramica cremisi della prima tazza, mentre qualche goccia solitaria le bagnò appena la manica. «Ed è uno dei suoi ultimi, quindi non ci sono molte scusanti.»  
  
«Pensavo che me l’avesse consigliato perché le piaceva.»  
  
«Oh, certo,» si avvicinò a lei, porgendole il suo tè – nero, come ricordava. «Ma non tutte le cose che ci piacciono possono essere prive di difetti. Pensava di trovare un romanzo perfetto?»  
  
La osservò ponderare una risposta adeguata, qualcosa di non banale, un sorso dopo l’altro.  
Un nuovo silenzio, intanto, si estese tra loro, così placido da rilassare il suo spirito e il pensiero della vetrina mezza inconclusa pareva non turbarla più. Il sacchetto era sparito alla vista, almeno, e il parquet ritornato lucido come ai suoi primi giorni d’apertura.  
  
«Insomma, non sono nemmeno certa che esista, un qualcosa di perfetto.»  
La sua fronte, parlando, rimase corrucciata – come ad anticipare una critica ancora più severa delle precedenti.  
«Ma non apprezzo le generalizzazioni. E i personaggi femminili sono funzionali a quello che prova il protagonista, che mantiene sempre un certo raziocinio nel suo struggersi. Le donne, a detta dell’autore, sono passionali semplicemente in quanto donne. E poi, una donna che ama un’altra donna…»  
  
Rinko, con quel commento, si irrigidì e trattenne il fiato per un lungo istante. Appariva come una frase priva di una conclusione certa, ma invano cominciò a cercare il suo proseguo negli occhi dell’altra. Bastava una minuscola espressione, una smorfia di sdegno o qualsiasi altro indizio.  
In lei, nel frattempo, iniziò a germogliare un principio di paranoia – tanto invadente da appesantirle l’animo, il corpo, persino - rendendo la tazza scivolosa tra le proprie dita.  
Aspettava da un momento all’altro l’interruzione di quel greve silenzio – pezzi di ceramica frantumarsi a terra, un’abituale fuga verso il retrobottega.  
Ma nulla di ciò accadde, e una mano ora sosteneva la sua, pacata, riportandola ad una non così amara realtà.  
  
«Intendevo dire che non può essere un ripiego, amare un’altra donna non dovrebbe esserlo,» a Rinko parve di ritornare in superficie, respirando una nuova aria che superava in qualità ciò a cui era sempre stata abituata.  
«Non avevo mai osservato il romanzo sotto questo punto di vista.» Lo bisbigliò a bassa voce, ma non vi era timore di passare inascoltata perché erano vicine, mani ancora a sfiorarsi tra loro.  
  
«È solo questione di osservare la realtà, temo.»  
«Eppure mi aveva detto quanto fosse difficile avere un buon senso d’osservazione in città.»  
  
Rinko la vide sorridere, con un balenìo di stupore ad attraversarle lo sguardo. Comprese che si trovava in difficoltà, ora, dovendo trovare una risposta alle sue stesse parole.  
Ma la presa della sua mano si fece un poco più forte, in un gesto intimo che celava una nuova sensazione che, insediatasi silenziosa tra loro, volevano imparare lentamente a conoscere.  
  
«Quante sorprese riserba questo immenso buco di città, vero?»  
  
Guardando fuori dalla vetrina, la neve ancora cadeva sulle cime dei grattacieli e quei cinque giorni a Natale, ora, sembravano estendersi verso una piacevole eternità.  


**Author's Note:**

> @tnt_rising on Twitter


End file.
